The Golden Light Shining Through The Darkness
by AvidBookLover2001
Summary: What if Bella went to college instead of high school at Forks? This story has unbelievable twists and turns that you will not see coming. Read to find out Bella's roller coaster of a life. You will not be disappointed.
1. Chapter 1

(sorry for the really long chapter. The next one is so much better, I promise. I just had to introduce everything first. Some of the stuff is not new but can't wait for you guys to read the next chapter! It is my first time writing Fanfics and posting them so please bear with me. And I do not own the characters, Stephanie Meyer does. Thank you so much for reading and it would make my day if someone would post a review or even tell me what I could change. Thank you!)

As I looked at the cloudless sky of Phoenix, and at my crazy, eccentric mother, Renee, with her new husband, Phil, I wondered if it was worth leaving them. I wondered if it was worth leaving my home and life to just restart somewhere else. I wondered what it would be like living in the always raining, small town of Forks with Charlie until I graduated college. But my wondering didn't last long as I entered the Phoenix Airport and said my goodbyes to the only life I knew.

The walk to the terminal was emotional, too emotional for my taste, as I took these feelings from my dad. My mom kept on turning around and staring at me with tear filled eyes, as if she was trying to memorize my face. As if I was going to change.

I stared into my beautiful yet helpless mother's hazel eyes, I started to feel this pounding in my head. I sighed and noticed the tears welling up in my mother's eyes and I saw my own filling up with the dreaded liquid through the reflection.

"Oh, my dear, my Bella, I am going to miss you so much, but don't worry about me. I am sure that Phil and I are going to be okay." She said this as she brushed a strand of hair off of my face. She was always so sacrificial and loving, I knew that she said these words with a hint of regret, and she was hoping that I would stay. Even though Phil was an alright guy to be with my mom I had my doubts about the length of their relationship, my mother never stayed with one fad for too long.

"I love you mom." As I said this I heard my voice breaking and I mentally cursed at my sensitivity.

"I love you too, honey. I hope you have a safe flight and call me when you get there." She was so overprotecting.

"I will. Bye, mom." I stared at my mother for the last time as I turned around and headed towards my new life.

The plane ride was really emotional and I found myself staring through the window at the skies of Phoenix, just like my mother. I found myself memorizing the world around me, as if it was going to change.

As soon as we got there I spotted Charlie as he was still in his police uniform and I nearly fainted from embarrassment. He spent the short walk to the main exit of the airport asking questions and I hastily responded as we both were not as open with our feelings.

When we were walking towards the exit doors, I allowed myself to look out the clear opening of the door. I kept the window closed on the airplane once we left Phoenix and didn't allow myself to take a peek - after all, it would just make make me cry more. I saw the rain coming from the sky, but you couldn't really call it a sky. It was more like a wall of clouds, separating the beautiful sky I knew and the world I lived in.

Once we got home after the awkward car ride home, I took my suitcase and ran up to my room, tripping twice on the stairs. I started emptying my suitcase onto my bed to see what clothes were fit for tomorrow. After all, it was my first day at Forks Community College.

It was late evening so I wasn't that hungry and Charlie said that he already ate with his colleagues so I quickly got ready for bed and climbed in. I found myself just staring at the ceiling wondering what my first day would be like. After the pounding of the rain subsided into a lull, my eyes weighted down and I fell asleep.

The next day was hectic as I quickly changed into the appropriate attire, a yellow shirt Renee bought me to remember her and Phoenix and a pair of cargo pants. I hastily got ready as grabbed a banana and walked out the door, but not after tripping on my own feet at least four times.

I jumped in my red Chevy pick up truck that Charlie gave me yesterday and I drove to the college. I wanted to get there early so I could organize my dorm as I wanted to be away from Charlie during my college years, well as away as I could be.

I went to the office to pick up the papers and to see where my classes and dorm was. The desk lady, I think it was Sharol, kindly showed me and she reminded me of my grandma. As I climbed the stairs to level 2 of the dorm building I started to hyperventilate. What if my roommate was mean?

Okay. There was one door separating myself from possibly the most humiliating moment of my life. I started to knock on the door. It took her five minutes to unlock the door. As I slowly turned the brass door knob, I wondered if she would like me. I slowly peeked inside and saw a blonde, frail, overly tanned orange, girl bobbing her head to what seemed like rap music on the top bunk.

"Um, hello. My name is Bella." Why wasn't she answering.

"Hello?" Maybe she couldn't hear me. Or was she ignoring me?

I walked up to her and very carefully tapped her shoulder. She opened her blue green eyes and stared at me like I was an alien from outer space.

"Sorry. I'm Bella, your roommate."

"Oh, ya. Hi, I'm Hannah."

"Hello." I started to unpack my suitcase and box. I noticed that I was going to be late for class, so I headed out towards my first class, Math. I knew right away that I wasn't going to like this class. When I walked in, I saw a older man writing his name on the board , I thought that this must have been the professor. I quietly took a seat at the back of the class to avoid any staring but this was no use. Everyone managed to stare at me, the perks of being in a small town college.

The class passed by slowly and when it was over I noticed a black haired, skinny, smiling boy walking closer to me.

"Hi. I'm Eric. You must be Isabella Swan." Ugh. Another perk of being in a small town college. Everyone knew the latest gossip, including how the chief's daughter finally came home.

"Hi, it's Bella." I said weakly.

"So, what building are you going to next?"

"Um, I think its Building 8." I had to look at my papers to see.

"Great. I'm going to building 10, and I could show you the way."

"Okay, I guess."

My next class was English 101 and I was actually looking forward to this class. English was one of my pleasures since I tended to read books locked up in my room for most of my life. When I got there I noticed that the reading list was filled with books that I had already read. Dickens, Harper, Austen, Byre. This was going to be an easy class but also boring. I was looking forward to some challenge but I guess I could come up with new arguments. The class passed by fast. I had lunch next and this made my stomach flip. Who was I going to sit with? Maybe Rachel? No, she seemed like a person would have her own possy. I quickly gathered my books and backpack and left the building.

When I entered the food court I saw that there were a few empty seats and Eric quickly came to my side and made me sit with him and his friends. I grabbed an apple and a soda - I wasn't hungry - and sat next to him. I noticed the girl who was nice to me in Math was sitting there, she said her name was Angela. I also got introduced to a girl named Jessica and a boy named Tyler. Jessica was eying this boy with golden ringlets from across the food court. She seemed like the jealous fake best friend type but Angela seemed like a genuine friend. Tyler was just plain annoying so I tried to focus my attention elsewhere. That's when I first saw them.

They were sitting in the very end corner of the food court. There was three boys and two girls. The first boy was a dark and curly haired burly boy with four times the muscles of anyone here. The next boy was golden haired with long pieces of hair falling off his face. He was not as strong and muscled as the boy next to him but he was tall. Then, there was the bronze haired boy with gelled hair sticking up toward the top of his face. He was not as muscled as the others. The girls were the opposite. The first was easily the most bodily perfect girl who could have been a supermodel. She had golden hair and wore a short miniskirt with a low v-neck. The next girl was pixie like and was also pretty but not as beautiful as the other girl. She had short black hair, formed into a pixie cut. They were extraordinarily pale and of course out of this world beautiful. So beautiful that I could not take my eyes off of them. I noticed that all of their eyes were coal black and they had slight bruises under their eyes, which gave them a sharp quality. I could not decide who was more beautiful, maybe the bronze haired boy.

Right when I started to stare at the bronze-haired boy, Jessica asked who I was staring at. At that moment, he looked up and met Jessica's eyes for a fraction of a second, then turned his head and stared at me. I blushed entirely red and looked down but I was not fast enough and he looked away before I could. He looked uninterested, I suppose.

"Whoa, that was weird. Edward Cullen was looking at us." How was that weird for a guy to look at someone. Was that unaccepted here?

"Ya I guess. Was that the bronze-haired guy?"

"Yes, they are adopted by Carlisle Cullen, he works as a doctor at the Hospital. The brown haired girl is Alice and the boy sitting next to her with the golden hair is Jasper. They are kind of a thing, which is DISGUSTING. The blonde girl is Rosalie and she is with the brawny guy, Emmett."

I didn't like how she was judging them without knowing them or understanding them, possibly. I started to grow even more angry when she said that the wife, Esme Cullen, could not have children as if that would lower her. I couldn't take it anymore. I picked up my lunch, threw the remainder away and started to walk away. My sudden leaving made some people stare and I noticed Edward was staring too. He had this confused and concentrated look, as if he was trying to do something very hard and draining without prevail. I looked away and left the food court.

I had no more classes for the day so I went to my dorm. I noticed that Rachel was gone so I quickly organized my side of the room not wanting her to think I was a germ freak. I put the few decorations I brought from home, a wooden sun I painted in kindergarten with a picture of Renee, Charlie, and me. I also brought a small, green, cactus to remind me of Phoenix.

As I remembered the angelic and mysterious Cullens, especially Edward, I thought to myself, while blushing tomato red, that the year was not going to be as bad as I thought, but I couldn't have been more wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

(Thank you so much for reading my story and giving me a chance! Please like or post a review telling me what to change or if you like it. I will answer any questions. I do not own any of the characters they are Stephanie Meyer's. Thanks again!)

The next day came faster than I thought, as I was awake most of the night anticipating Hannah's return when she never came. I woke up after hearing the constant beep of my alarm and soon realized that I was going to be late for my next class. I didn't know where the dining hall was as I was too anxious to eat the day before, so I settled for an energy bar from the pack I brought before. As I was walking down the hallway I saw Hannah coming towards me with a slightly older, onyx haired man who had light grey eyes speckled with black and white flecks and a goofy grin.

"Hey, Jemma. This is my boyfriend Jacob" She said this as she slightly slurred and swayed against her boyfriend.

"My name is Bella, and Hi." Was she drunk or something, but she was only a few years older, and I was only 16.

"Hey there!"

"Hello. Um, I have to go to class. I guess I'll see you later. Bye"

They said their goodbyes and I tried to pace myself so I wouldn't trip in front of them and cause any more embarrassment. My next class was called Molecules and Cells and I chose it because I always loved science and chose Medicine as my major as I wanted to help people as much as I could. I didn't how I was going to survive this major since I was never stable around blood and always managed to embarrass myself but I kept on telling myself that I would be strong enough.

As I got to the class, I noticed there was only one seat available and it was next to _him_. The seat was next to Edward and I realized as a wave of anxiety hit me that I was going to be his lab partner. I sat down on the tiny stool next to him and I was about to introduce myself when his coal black eyes ferociously turned around and stared at me with a powerful sense of hatred. I shrank back in my seat and saw a stray tear threatening to escape when I noticed he was not breathing so I turned away and he quickly scribbled something on a piece of paper and hastily pushed it towards me. It was written in a beautiful script which couldn't be found in any ancient book.

"Meet me behind the building in five minutes." I was confused and hurt but I thought maybe he would explain to me why he was so furious so I decided that I would go.

He quickly packed his belongings into a tan messenger bag and stalked outside of the room. I waited the five minutes and slowly and pettily took my bag and walked outside. I went towards the back where I saw him pacing and as soon as I walked towards him he stiffened and spinned around in an amazingly fast turn. For a short second he raised his eyebrows in sympathy but then he continued to gaze in a furious way. I shrank back towards the alley wall and he stalked towards me.

"I am so sorry for this, but I cannot hold myself back anymore." He barely spat these words out as he jumped towards me and did the unimaginable. He bit my shoulder and moaned. I screamed in agonizing pain as I felt an extreme fire burning that threatened to consume me.

He pulled himself back and I fell to the ground and started to involuntarily shake. The fire was growing stronger and I started to feel numb. I could barely hear him say a long strand of curses as he tried to control himself.

"I am so sorry, I couldn't control myself… I still don't know if I can" He said this gently yet strained and then whipped around and took out what looked like a cellphone. He quickly punched in some numbers and I heard the steady ring.

"Carlisle, hurry! I cannot stay here any longer… please." He then looked around and shoved his hand through his hair. In a second another man appeared with the same coal black eyes but he was older and had golden hair. I imagined that this was Carlisle. The fire was burning even stronger and I couldn't fight it any longer.

"I am going to have to suck the venom out. I cannot guarantee that it will work." He said this in a beautiful yet agonizing voice and I barely held on to it. He quickly took out a syringe filled to the top with a clear solution which I thought to be morphine and plunged it inside of my vein. I looked up to the beautiful face that stood above me and waited for my death that I would have easily taken as my vision started to fill with a haunting blackness that consumed me. I gratefully opened my hands to what I thought was death and waited for the pain to end.


	3. Chapter 3

(Thank you so much for reading. I am trying to upload as much as I can. I do not own these wonderful characters as Stephanie Meyer does. Please review or like and it would make my day. Thanks again.)

I opened my eyes to a series of beeps and the smell of anesthetic. I looked at my hand and saw an I.V sticking inside my vein and started to panic at the sight of the sharp needle. I reached over to yank it out when I heard a voice. I knew that this voice could only come from the monster.. the person who tried to kill me.

"Don't, Bella." How did he know my name? Why was he here? My heart started to race and I heard the beeping grow louder and faster on the monitor next to me.

"Calm down, Bella, I'm not going to hurt you." My heart beat started to slow as I carefully looked over the corner of the room where the voice came from.

"Hello" I grew aggravated.. How could he calmly greet me when he tried to kill me earlier.

"You were asleep quite a while, well I didn't want me to tell you this but… You were in a coma for almost two months." My face turned milk white instead of red for once. What? That can't be possible! It felt like yesterday. What happened to Charlie or Renee? Are they okay?

"Don't worry, Bella. Everything is going to be all right." How dare he, especially after taking away two months of my life? I resented him with all of my being.

"How do you know my name" I croaked out, instead if saying what I truly felt.

"I think everyone knows your name, Bella" He said this while chuckling softly. How dare he laugh at me?! I balled my hands into fists and I stared at his now topaz eyes that were creased with worry.

"Let me call the doctor and let him that you've woken." As soon as he left the room I sighed the breath that I didn't know I was holding.

As I waited I thought about the two months that had passed by. What had I missed? What about my classes?! Would they allow me to redo them? I was lost in the chaos when a heard a slight tap on the door and it opened a crack. I saw a blond haired man with golden eyes who was more handsome than any man I had ever seen. Then a wave of realization hit me and I doubled down when I figured out that it was Carlisle. Oh no! Carlisle Cullen was my doctor?!

"Oh Bella! I am so glad that you have decided to awaken." He said with a beautiful voice that took my breath away.

"Now do not worry you are perfectly healthy and we are sure that the little sleep that you went into was because of the trauma that you experienced. I am deeply sorry for that and I promise you that I will explain everything to you after you visit my home and family as I know that you have plenty questions." I sucked in my breath as all of the memories rushed back to me but I was comforted by his gentle and kind voice.

"Okay, thank you. When can I leave?" I wanted to leave as soon as possible and I especially wanted to escape from this reality.

"I need you to stay for another night just so I could be sure of your vitals and hopefully you could leave tomorrow. Let me call your parents I am sure that they will be happy to know that you are awake." What? Renee is here, wait doesn't that mean that she stayed here for two months?

By the time I looked up he was gone. How has he gone out so fast? That's when I remembered how the events of two months ago showed that they were both more than human. As I started to panic Charlie and Renee stepped inside and I looked up to see their loving faces and I started to tear up.

"Oh! My baby!" That was all Renee was able to say before she started sobbing and she walked over and hugged her only daughter.

This was the first time I saw Charlie crying. He was tearing up at the sight of Renee hugging me and that I had finally woken up. I was happy to be frozen in this feeling of euphoria and I closed off any other thoughts as I stared at my reunited family.


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N: Thank you for viewing my story! I really appreciate it! Please like or write a review to tell me what to change, it would make my day and I would really appreciate it! Thanks for bearing with me and don't worry the meaning of the title will reveal itself later. As more of the chapters unfold, the better it will become. I do not own these characters, no matter how much I wish I did, they are the talented Stephanie Meyer's. Thanks again!)(I looked at the reviews and I changed the chapter, I hope you like it, and thank you for leaving reviews, it really helps. )**

I had gone home instead of my dorm for the past two weeks because Renee was going to leave soon and I wanted to be with her until she did. I was by myself since Charlie and Renee were at the Clearwaters' house.. Harry Clearwater had a heart attack and had passed away. He was a friend of Charlie's and they were both at the funeral.

I was walking towards the stairs when I heard the phone ring. I walked towards the phone and when I picked it up I stiffened but I knew this day would come.

"Hello, Bella? It is Carlisle. I was hoping that you could come to my home next week and I could answer your questions." Next week? What could I have told Charlie?

"Um, okay, but I don't where your house is? Will you be picking me up?"

"No, Edward will come and bring you." Edward… I couldn't stand being close to my killer and I soon felt the pang of fright and anxiety.

"Okay." I trembled a little but he probably didn't sense it.

"Goodbye, dear." I calmed down a little after hearing his gentle voice but I couldn't calm down enough as in exactly two minutes I heard a knock at the door. Who was that? Charlie and Renee were gone for the day. I suppressed my feelings as I calmly headed over to the door and I unbolted it revealing the monster in a disguise.

"Hello, Bella." I avoided looking at his face and he avoided being close to me as he moved back after I leaned myself on the door.

"Hi." I said weakly and I knew I couldn't contain myself as I batted down the traitor tears that welled up.

"What are you doing here, Edward?"

"I thought that we could go somewhere and I could try to explain myself before you hear what happened." Ya, like that would make it better.

"Um, I don't think that is necessary." What we he thinking, as if a talk and some flirting could make me forgive him for almost killing me.

"Please, Bella." I saw the guilt he was undergoing but I couldn't make myself empathize. He tried to kill me for God's sake!

"I'm sorry, Edward." I carefully closed the door and I walked back trembling the whole way. I erupted into tears as I sank into the couch. Ugh, why was I so sensitive. I couldn't sleep the whole night as I thought of Edward. How could he have the guts to ask me to be with him? Was there something wrong with me, maybe I was overexaggerating? These thoughts overcame me as I layed in my bed thinking of the hell that I just descended into, never once succumbing to the comfort of sleep.

Renee had to leave the day after and I couldn't bear to part from her, not when I needed her most. I stayed hidden in the folds of her coat like a little child not wanting to face reality but I knew that I had to let go to feel better. I said my goodbyes with tears streaming down my face to the one I loved most, the one I had to let go.

I knew I had to return to my dorm and classes but I did not want to be by myself, worried that the depression would sink me under. I was afraid of the black abyss that threatened to take me, so I surrendered and stayed with Charlie until was I was stable to go back.

The next two weeks passed by slowly as I mainly stayed in my room thinking about the unnatural events that took place. Charlie was starting to get worried and he tried to distract me from what kept on creeping over me every second of every day.

"Hey, kid, why don't we head on over to the diner and have some burgers. It would give us an excuse to leave these four walls." He was trying so hard and I couldn't disappoint him but there was no use. These feelings would not change with my surroundings, they were stored deep inside my heart, tempting to get out.

I reluctantly agreed just to please him but I never once allowed him to enter my heart.

The night was spent with Charlie feasting on two ginormous burgers and a huge bucket of fries, while I picked at the cheese on the single slice of pizza, not once taking a bite.

I knew that it was unhealthy to not eat anything but I couldn't bear to swallow. Each time I brought a piece of food closer to my mouth my stomach threatened to explode. My feelings were truly eating at me.

The next day it started to rain and it did the whole day. It was too much but Charlie said that it was normal for monsoon season. He had gone off to patrol the area when I heard a banging at the door. I was too scared to look so I waited and waited. There was a louder bang and I jumped in my seat. I carefully looked out the window as I saw someone who sent chills down my spine and my stomach started to flip. Edward had come for me. My nightmares had caught up with reality and as I saw my killer waiting at the front door. I trembled as I started to reach for the phone lying on the table inches from me. I heard a yell which made me reach for the phone even faster and I was about to call Charlie when he yelled again.

"Bella, open this door. I'm not going to hurt you."

"I know you are there. Just please open the door." His voice was exasperated and pleading, yet I didn't succumb to his pleads. I jumped in my bed and pulled the covers over me, sobbing like an infant. I was too scared to get out as my voice went away and my throat turned raw and started throbbing. Finally after what seemed like hours, I stepped out of my covers and slowly descended down the stairs. I got a glass of water and as I was drinking it, I looked out the door and saw that he had gone. I had escaped reality for one more day, which was all I needed to severe my emotions and gather my courage to face my fears.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for not uploading as much. I am sick and I can't write a lot. Please post a review so I could try to write more. I need some inspiration. Thank you for reading and thanks for reviewing especially the guest who informed me on a big mistake! I do not own any characters as they are Stephanie Meyers. This chapter shows Bella's ability to suppress her feelings but no one, not even Bella, could hold them in for a long time.)**

I don't know how I managed to fall asleep, but when I woke up the next day, I was ready to visit the Cullens, and finally learn what had truly happened that day. Charlie had gone to work and I took a day off of my classes to wait for Edward. I tried to convince myself that he would not hurt me but every time I heard a creak or a gust of wind, I jumped up. How pathetic. I wanted to get it over with so I walked over to the phone and called Carlisle.

"Hello?"

"Um, hi, ?"

"Ah, yes, how are you Bella?"

"I'm fine. I was just wondering if I could come visit you today. I was feeling a little under the weather yesterday."

"Yes, yes. I will arrange for someone to come pick you up. Goodbye, Bella."

"Thank you, bye." After I hung up the phone I took some deep breaths and I gave myself some hope. Maybe the person picking me up is not Edward? I didn't have enough time, again, as in 10 minutes, I heard a slight knock on the door. I carefully walked over to the door and opened it. It was the frail girl with the pixie cut from school, not Edward! I sighed in relief.

"Hi!" She gave me a huge grin and reached over and hugged me. My eyes widened but my smile didn't falter.

"Hello." She reached over and looped my hand in hers and we started to walk over by the car.

" I am so glad you decided to visit. I can't wait for you to meet the family. I am sure we are going to best of friends!" Wow, this girl packed so much punch in her tiny little body, but I liked her and I wanted to be friends with her, too. My smile widened as I looked over at her.

The car ride was hectic as she kept on asking me questions about myself and I hastily and warily responded. By the time we got there, I was already tired, but I was feeling better and happier. With this new found strength, I opened my eyes to a brighter and happier world, not knowing that the darkness would find me one day.

I stepped out of the car, slipping on a sheet of ice. Alice grabbed my hand before my body could touch the floor and I smiled in gratitude, blushing, and too embarrassed to speak.

I looked towards his house and saw its beauty hiding beneath the greenery. It was submerged in green as if it was dipped in paint and left out to dry. The house was white and simple, yet elegant and sleek. A portion of it was made completely of glass, which caused it to reflect millions of sparkles.

She started to walk towards the door and motioned for me to follow her. There was no need for knocking since the door slowly opened and I saw what truly was a vampire house. The entire living room was sparkling with light and every object and decoration in the house was white or beige causing the brightness to warm you with its heat. I gasped not realizing that it was far from what I expected, darkness surrounding every corner, the exact opposite! I turned my eyes away from the sparkles and I saw Carlisle with a very beautiful woman with a warm and genuine smile greeting me. They were careful not to frighten me with their closeness as I absorbed the light and happiness around me like a sponge.

"Hello, Bella. Welcome to our home." His voice was as beautiful and mesmerizing as last time, if not more.

"Hi, you have a wonderful house. It's very beautiful." I said pathetically. Carlisle smiled more at my compliment and started to introduce me to his family.

"Bella, this is my wife, Esme, and these are my children. Rosalie and Emmett. Jasper, and you have already met Alice and Edward." He motioned to each person as he said their names and they each smiled sympathetically. I noticed that Edward was missing.

"Hello." I smiled and looked around at their beautiful faces. Carlisle and Esme moved over towards the living room and we all followed. We sat down and Carlisle's face took a serious tone as he brought up the subject that we all dreaded.

"Bella, before I tell you about that day and what exactly happened, I assume you have some questions."

"Um, I don't like to think about it often, but I want to know how, and why?"

"Yes, well…" He took a deep breath and said the following.

"My family and I, including Edward, are Vampires. We feed on animal blood, strictly, but Edward could not control himself that day. I am very terribly sorry, Bella." I was not prepared to hear those words, as I realized that I was surrounded with blood-drinking vampires. I descended into the black abyss that I was so determined to stay away from, and those last words that exited his lips, pushed me further down, with incredible force.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for not uploading in a long time. I was very sick and I have classes so I am very busy. I will try to upload more. Thank you so much for reading my story and giving me a chance. Please, please, please review as it will help me a lot! Thank you to those who did review. I am in the search for a beta, I already contacted a few and are waiting for their response, but if someone has a recommendation please let me know. These characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, and unfortunately I could not attain them, so they are not mine. ;) Thank you!**

I woke up in the arms of Alice as she was gently playing with my hair. She was no longer smiling and I could see that we were not in the living room anymore.

"What happened?"

"You passed out, Bella. Are you alright?" This was so embarrassing, I hid my face under my hands.

"Yes, I'm fine." I managed to say, muffled through my hands.

"Listen, I know that this is a hard for you, and you feel like you can't trust us, but please try to understand us and listen to our story." I stared into her eyes and I looked at her now reappeared grin and I couldn't bring myself to think that the friendly and kind person in front of me could ever hurt me so I let them in. I allowed them to step inside my heart as I lowered the walls.

"Okay, I think I'm ready to hear your story." I felt a wave of courage wash over me and I was confused to why I suddenly felt strong, but I was grateful that I did.

Slowly one by one, the family walked in so as to not scare me again and I felt pathetic. They were all smiling sympathetically and I managed to smile back.

Esme turned back and went outside for a brief minute, but she returned with a glass of water, that she handed of to me.

"Thank you." I said with overflowing gratitude and she smiled hugely.

"I am so sorry Bella. I could only imagine how difficult this is for you. If you could just listen to our story, you may understand us better." Carlisle said this very softly and I found myself being comforted by his words as if he had wrapped me in a warm blanket.

I nodded and he continued to tell his story as I watched the whole world unravel in front of me.

"My father was a very devoted Anglican pastor who believed in the existence of supernatural creatures, such as ourselves, and the extinction of them. In other words, he wanted to rid the world of witches, vampires, werewolves, etc. He held searches and many innocent people died at his hands, since he never actually discovered the true creatures. During one search he brought his son with him to learn the family trade, and I actually found a coven of vampires hidden in the sewage. They were suffering from thirst and they could not flee as they attacked us and my father managed to leave unscathed, while everyone else perished. I was bitten but I found refuge in one of the alleys, where I stayed, hidden, until the transformation was complete. I was disgusted at what I had become and I tried to end myself, by jumping from high platforms, drinking poison, not feeding, etc, but I found out that I could not kill myself. I refrained from feeding for a long time but I was very weak, so I managed to feed off of a deer without thinking and I discovered a new way of feeding, one in which we could not hurt any humans." He started to smile and I smiled back without thinking. His story was inspiring and beautiful; someone who had no choice in what he had become, refused to succumb to his evil ways and selflessly tried to become a better person.

"I, then, found Edward, dying of Spanish Influenza, and I noticed that his family had already passed on from the disease. I was very lonely and longed for a friend, so I selfishly turned him and I became a father figure to him. I soon turned everyone because they were on the verge of death, in order to give them a longer life, with the exception of Alice and Jasper. They came to me seeking a family, which I happily included them in. So now you see, we never truly mean to harm anybody. Edward had not been fed in a long time, and he was very weak; your blood attracted him like no other, he wanted to control himself but at the end he couldn't no matter how hard he tried. He succumbed to his evil nature as he harmed you, but I, personally, promise it will _never_ happen again. He is very sorry, and has been in grief and guilt ever since, not being able to forgive himself. I think if you give him a chance and try to forgive him, it will help both you and him." I thought about what he said and I found myself filled with admiration instead of fear and hatred. I smiled at him and said.

"Your story is very admirable. You all went through hell and suffering just to escape what you are. Of course I will try to forgive Edward, and I think I already have." With these last words, I realized that the eyes that I once looked at with fear and hatred turned into love and hope.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry I am uploading inconsistently but I am trying my best. I am really busy but I will try to upload and write more. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. Please write a review, it helps a lot and makes my day! Again, these characters are not mine, they belong to Stephanie Meyer. Thanks again, I hope you enjoy it!**

I decided that I would return to my classes the week after because I did not want to get too far behind. I had already accepted what had happened to me and it was time for me to move on with my life. I said my goodbyes to Charlie and drove back up to the college.

"Hey, where've you been?" Hannah didn't even seem interested since she was drunk and was about to pass out.

"Um…." Did I want to tell Hannah about Edward and his family? No.

"Yes… ." Why was she so interested?

"I went into a post-traumatic coma and I wanted some time to get used to it." I said this really fast, barely slow enough for her to hear. She started laughing and I thought that I might have said something wrong, but no she was just laughing at my pathetic life. I got annoyed so I got up to go to the bathroom but she grabbed my hand. I immediately got transported to the night of my attack. I saw the coal black eyes of Edward, I heard my piercing scream, and felt the agonizing fire. I started to hyperventilate.

"Excuse me." I barely got those words out of my mouth as I ran towards the bathroom. I steadied myself on the counter and looked at my reflection on the mirror. I saw my suddenly huge eyes that were filling up with salty tears, my frown, and my frizzy hair. I was angry at how I could lose control so suddenly and without reason so I fixed up my hair and I wiped away my tears. I told myself that it was not Edward's fault and that it would never happen again. I got out of the bathroom and wanted to change the subject.

"Are you always drunk?" It was too late to make conversation since she had already passed out. All I heard was a grunt.

Five minutes had not passed when I heard a knock on the door. I carefully smoothed out my shirt and opened the door.

"Hey!" Oh! Jacob had come, but Hannah was passed out.

"Hi. Hannah is asleep." He was drunk too but he kept his composure as he walked on over and slumped on my bed. My bed.

He reached under my bed and grabbed an energy bar. He started to open it when I interrupted him.

"How did u know that I had those?" I had never eaten one in front of him.

"How did you think I fed myself while you were gone?" I was surprised but not mad.

"By the way, your chocolate almond flavor finished and the vanilla tastes horrible." I laughed at his boldness. He never once asked me why I was gone for three months and I never brought it up.

"Truth or Dare?" He barely got these words out before he erupted in laughter and I followed, not sure of what was so funny.

"Truth!" I didn't choose Dare, because the last time I did he made me eat the packet of mayonnaise he found in his pocket.

"Okay, have you ever been in a serious relationship?" This question didn't bother me because I knew that he was happily dating Hannah and he wouldn't be interested in me anyway. I thought of it as a purely inquisitive question.

"Um, no, I have never even been on a date." I started to laugh like we had after everything but I noticed that Jacob wasn't laughing. I started to get nervous, did he think of me less now? I stopped laughing and I looked into his grey eyes but he grinned his goofy grin and this time I couldn't stop laughing and he soon joined in.

We spent the rest of the night laughing and talking about our families. I looked at Jacob not as my dorm mate's boyfriend but as my best friend.

"Um, here is my number if you ever feel like laughing this much again." He quickly wrote his number on a scrap paper and I found myself comparing it to Edward's elegant script. I didn't think too much of his action since he was already in a relationship. I accepted his number and gave mine in exchange.

He quickly covered Hannah in her blanket and left. I spent the night thinking about Jacob and Edward and how they were different but alike. I compared Edward's topaz eyes alight with fire and Jacob's grey eyes filled with humor.

When I woke up Hannah was still sleeping so I quietly changed my clothes and went to my English class. I was about to reach for the handle of the door of the class, when a long, bone white, muscular hand appeared and opened it for me. It was Edward and as I looked up at him he grinned goofily and winked. Was he in this class? Had I never noticed him before?

"Hey, Bella." His breath made my doozy and I grabbed onto his ice cold hand to keep me steady. I quickly took it off and stared at him. He was still smiling but, in a way, smaller.

"Hi." I said weakly. We walked in class and he pulled up a chair for me. I noticed that he wanted me to sit next to him. I sat down and stared straight at the professor. I risked a glance at him and he was smiling down to me. He was trying so hard to be my friend that I found myself giggling at his action. I quickly covered my mouth and looked up at his eyes to see if he was mad, but once I did I completely forgot my motives. I got lost in his fiery eyes and I found myself buried in his magnificent soul, because as they say the eyes are the window to the soul. He moved his head over to the professor as if to say I should pay attention. I barely pulled my head over to professor and I struggled to listen. He explained our new assignment, which was that we had to pair up and write a short story about any topic that we wanted. I didn't think that I could concentrate with Edward but at the same time I wanted to be close to him, so I eagerly waited to see my fate. "Bella, you're with…. Edward." I started to grin hugely and I looked back at Edward, he also seemed happy with the decision. This assignment was either going to be a great experience or a disaster. I never expected what actually happened.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for reading! Sorry for the long chapter! I will try to post more. These characters are Stephanie Meyer's not mine, unfortunately. Thanks again!**

I woke up the next morning and looked out the window where the oak tree was bursting with multicolored leaves and the family of birds were chirping in their nest on the window. The mother was feeding the children but there was not enough, so she gave all of it to the children and none to herself. I thought of it as a necessary sacrifice, giving the ones you love, life, even if you can't live. I longed for someone that I could give my life to.

I turned my head to the side and saw Hannah still asleep but her breaths were getting uneven so she would wake up soon. I quickly changed my clothes and got ready, waiting for Hannah to wake up. I was just tying up my hair into a ponytail when I heard a loud thump; I ran out of the bathroom and saw a heap of blonde hair on the floor.

"Hannah! Get up!" I can't believe she fell off the bed. Was she hurt… definitely hungover. All I heard was a grunt and I helped her to her feet.

"Are you okay? Can you walk?" Her weight was getting too heavy for my scrawny figure and I was scared that I might drop her.

"Ugh, yes, but my head hurts a lot!" What did she expect after drinking that much.

"Well, I'm sure that it does. Do want some pain medication or water?" I put her on the couch and wet a towel for her, as well as the medication and a glass of water. After twenty minutes she finally felt better to go to the dining hall, I wanted to go with her because as embarrassing as it was, I didn't know where it was and was too shy to get directions. Once we got there, Hannah piled her plate with food; I didn't understand how she could eat that much, not half an hour after feeling so bad. I ended up getting a bottle of apple juice and a plate of eggs with a piece of toast. I looked over to the Cullens' table and only saw Edward sitting alone. Once I looked at him, he turned his head and stared into my eyes, he grinned and motioned with his finger for me to go over. I threw the remainder of my breakfast away, waved goodbye to Hannah, and walked towards him.

"Hey." His breath made my head spin but I concentrated on the square of his jaw as to not fall on the floor.

"Hi." I whispered, barely audible.

"What's your next class?" I was so attracted by his smell and eyes that I almost forgot to answer. I quickly shook my head and tried to concentrate.

"Um, Molecules and Cells." We were doing a lab that day and I was looking forward to it.

"Oh, I just got transferred to that class. I could walk you there." My face turned red as I thought of Edward being close to me. Blushing more than normal, I responded.

"I'd like that." He smiled and I saw a spark of curiosity in his eyes.

"Tell me about your life in Phoenix." I looked down. He wasn't going to be impressed, my life was pretty boring and ordinary.

"What would you like to know?" I sighed and was getting anxious that he was going to get bored of me.

"Why did you move here?" It was a pathetic reason but something about his closeness made me tell him.

"My mom got a new boyfriend, Phil, and he travels a lot. I didn't want my mom to be forced to stay with me because I knew it would make her unhappy, so I came here to live with Charlie." I could see that Edward's face was both amused and conflicted. I scrunched up my eyebrows as I tried to decipher his emotions. I was not expecting it, when he hesitantly took his hand up and brushed it along my temple. My breathing stopped as I got lost in his cold touch.

"You are amazing. Ultimately giving up your happiness to help someone else achieve theirs." Did he just call me amazing? I blushed as I stared into his eyes and found myself inside his soul.

He spent the next half an hour asking me questions about my life and I answered. After every question, his eyes grew more alight with curiosity and admiration, to which why, I was completely lost. He stood up and I followed. His eyes scanned mine as he hesitantly took my hand into his. I grew more and more attracted to his cold touch, as I savored his hand on mine. I smiled and I saw that he was happy with my response.

We walked into class when he suddenly stiffened and I looked up at him unsure of what happened. His face was empty of emotion as he quickly turned his head down, and his eyes met mine.

"Um, I'm not feeling that well. I think I am going to skip today. My dorm number is 211, if you want to visit later." He smiled at me and left. I was left alone in the lab and I felt the sting of rejection as I warily walked over to gather the supplies and get my lab coat. The lab we were doing that day was studying our own blood and learning how to use a centrifuge. I was hesitant since I was never stable around blood; the smell and look always made me gag and I even fainted once. I told myself that I needed to get through this, if I wanted to become a doctor. I closed my eyes and took deep breaths as I found the strength to draw my own blood. The lab went by with me constantly gripping the table as to not pass out or throw up. It was almost done and I was going towards the sink to finish up when someone ran into me with their quart of blood. I was completely covered in her sticky, warm, red blood. I could not hold on any longer as I gagged and almost threw up. My head was spinning and I could barely see the whirl of people trying to help me. I put my head down and closed my eyes to concentrate on not fainting when I felt someone pick me up and carry me. I could barely open my eyes as I tried to see who my rescuer was. It was Jacob! He was definitely not in my class, as he was a senior. My curiosity got the better of me as I croaked and tried to ask him how he got here.

"How did you find me?" I was really confused and at the same time I was trying not to faint or throw up on him.

"I was going over to meet with my professor in the room next to yours when I heard a scream and people shouting, so I looked through the window to see what was going on. Then, I saw you covered in blood and I wanted to help." I had screamed? I had not heard anything. All I managed to respond with was a pathetic "Oh." He took me to the bathroom and carefully wiped the blood off of my skin with a wet paper towel. My clothes were still stained red and I could still feel and smell the blood. He, then, took me to the nurse but before we got there I saw Edward running towards us with concern on his face. I looked back on Jacob and saw that his eyebrows were creased and he looked angry. Why was he angry? Edward rushed over to me and brushed my arm and forehead looking for damage.

"What happened? Ugh, I leave you alone for one hour." My head dropped, I had disappointed him with my clumsiness. I noticed, though, that he kept on glancing at Jacob and at the hand that he had around me to keep me from falling.

"Someone accidently ran into me and spilled the blood we were using for the lab, and um, I'm kinda faint around blood." He surprised me by laughing. It echoed around the quad and its beauty filled my ears.

"You want to become a doctor and you're faint around blood." He chuckled. I scowled at him and managed to stick my tongue out.

"Who's this?" Jacob spit out and I was shocked by his bitterness. After all, we were just friends and he couldn't tell me who to hang out with.

"Um, Jacob this is Edward, my friend and writing partner. Edward, this is Jacob, also my friend, and my roommate's boyfriend." Edward stuck out his hand and formally shaked hands with Jacob.

"Oh! I look forward to meeting your girlfriend and getting to know you, but I think I should take Bella to the nurse first, since she seems to be on the verge of vomiting."

"I think I could take her." Were they fighting on who should take me to the nurse?

"Nonsense! I will take her and you should finish doing whatever you were planning to do by Bella's class. I insist." And with those last words, Edward carefully wove my hand in his and walked me over to the nurse. I saw Jacob staring at our joined hands and leave in disgust. What was his problem?! After I got help from the nurse and I felt better, Edward took me back to my dorm. Hannah was thankfully gone and we were alone. He sat on my bed and I sat next to him. He asked if I was okay and I nodded. He regained the curious blaze in his eyes.

"Tell me about yourself, Isabella Swan. Not about your family or friends, but about yourself." He said this in a mysterious voice and his eyes managed to smolder, distracting me. I finally gathered enough courage and asked him.

"What would you like to know? I'm pretty ordinary." He scoffed.

"Bella, I think that you are like a budding flower and when you learn to open your petals and show who you truly are, everyone will fall in love with you, not excluding myself." Woah. Did he just say that he is falling for me? I blushed like a beet and it caught me off track as I tried to rephrase myself. He nudged me slightly to make me go on.

"Well, my middle name is Marie. My favorite flowers are carnations. I love to read books as I spend most of my time in my room reading. I don't have a favorite color, as I love all of them and it usually varies day to day…" He cut me off.

"What is your favorite color today?" It was embarrassing because my favorite color was the color of his eyes that day, ocher. I blushed and he raised his eyebrows.

"Um, it's ocher today or topaz." He chuckled softly realizing that it's the color of his eyes. The sun was beginning to set and I realized that we were talking for most of the day. He turned his head towards me after staring at the sunset through the window. He stared deep into my eyes and his fragrance wafted towards me and I found myself watering at the mouth again. I lost control of the time. He continued to stare into my eyes as if he could see my soul and he leaned in. I repeated the action and I found myself millimeters from his face. He cupped my face and carefully touched his lips against my own. I noticed the ice cold quality of his skin. My breath got caught in my lungs and I had to pull away to breathe. It was the most amazing feeling and I realized the impossible. I was in love with my killer.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for reviewing! It really makes me happy and improves my writing. Sorry I haven't been uploading a lot.. I know its no excuse, but I just really have a busy schedule. I hope I can make it up with the next two chapters.. You'll see... ;). Like always these characters belong to SM. Thanks for reading and please favorite or post a review!**

I stared into his eyes, while blushing red. The kiss was the best feeling I ever had, and the electricity was still flowing in my veins. He smiled and hesitantly leaned in but stopped midway, testing to see if I was okay with it. I grinned and he took that as a forward step, as he closed the distance between us and pressed his lips to mine. I was lost in the kiss and I instinctively reached over and grasped his fiery hair; it was a flowing maze under my fingers. I felt his tongue bump against my lower lip and that's when I came back to reality. It was all going too fast and I pulled away. My hands came down from his hair and nestled on my chest creating a barrier between us.

"Sorry." I breathed out. I looked up to meet his eyes and saw that they were still as energetic and amazed as before but they also had a hint of rejection.

"It's okay, my Bella. It is so okay." He smiled and pulled me in resting his hands on my back and rubbing circles with his thumb as my head nestled on his chest. It was the best day of my life, and I knew that it was only going to get better.

"I better get going before your roommate comes back. I could call you later, if you want."

"Ya, I'd like that." We exchanged our cell phone numbers and I was buzzing with excitement waiting for the call.

"Don't forget, my dorm number is 211!" I giggled. He was so persistent.

"I won't and you don't forget mine!" He chuckled and shaked his head, while leaving and closing the door. I sighed once he left and felt myself being filled with happiness and warmth.

It was midnight when I heard someone trying to get in. I looked through the eye hole and saw that as usual the drunk Hannah was on the verge of collapsing. I quickly opened the door just in time to catch her before falling. This was starting to get annoying and I was aggravated at Jacob for letting her get this drunk and just come without any help.

"Hannah! Get up! Where is Jacob?" I needed answers!

"Huh? I don't know." She kept on slurring and swaying and I knew that she was going to pass out soon so my questions would have to wait, as I carefully placed Hannah on her bed and started pacing. Why was Jacob always neglecting Hannah especially when she was drunk? Did he even care for her? My questions would have to wait till tomorrow I told myself as I tried to sleep. The comfort of sleep only reached me an hour before I had to wake up.

I opened my eyes to a new day and got up to get ready, only to see Edward on the couch and Hannah gone. I gasped, unaware of how Edward got there.

"Good morning, Bella" My heartbeat slowed as I took in his amazing beauty.

"Edward! How did you get here?" I was still shocked at the fact of his sitting on my couch.

"Easy! The window was unlocked." He said while motioning his head to the window. I felt my eyebrows go up and my eyes widen at the thought and but then I remembered how beautifully superhuman he was. I relaxed and grinned at him. I was about to run into his arms when I remembered that my hair was messed up from sleep and I probably had bad breath.

"Um, will you give me a human moment, please?"

"Yes, of course. I will stay here until you come back." I smiled and took my toiletry bag as well as some clothes over to the bathroom. I was surprised at Edward and as I was taking a shower I thought over what just happened. Had our relationship gone to the point where he could just enter my room when I was asleep, without saying anything? I quickly shut off the thought. Edward cared for me and he wanted to show me that, I reassured myself. I quickly got ready and went back to the room. I went over to Edward and noticed that he was sitting exactly the same, like a statue. I sat on his lap and he put his arms around me in a soothing way. My heart started to beat loudly and when Edward chuckled, I realized that he could hear it. I blushed and put my head down out of embarrassment.

"Don't be embarrassed." He put his finger under my chin and brought it up. I looked into his fiery eyes and got lost in them again. It was me who leaned in this time as he quickly closed in the remaining distance. When his lips touched mine, I felt as if I was struck by lightning as a surge of electricity ran through me. I shivered and soon I had to pull away to breath. I warily grinned and Edward chuckled. He brought his hand to my face and brushed it alongside my temple then down to my jaw.

"I think it's time for me to meet your dad, Bella." My heart quickened at the thought of Charlie and Edward in the same room.

"Why? I don't thi-" I was about to contradict him when he cut me off.

"No, Bella. I know that it's very traditional and seems unnecessary but it is very important to me. Your father needs to know that I'm your boyfriend. Please." He was very persistent and I shook my head while I thought about it, but at the end I realized that it would be a small price to pay for Edward. I sighed in submission as I agreed, but then I remembered that he said he was my boyfriend. I smiled as I thought about it.

"Is that what you are? I smirked.

"Yes, Bella, unless you don't want me to be." He raised his eyebrows and it was my turn to laugh.

"Fine, he could meet you." He leaned over and kissed me again but he pulled back too soon. I raised my eyebrows and he chuckled but he sounded strained.

"Sorry, I need to control myself when I'm around you." I nodded as I understood. We got up to leave and I took his hand into mine as I smiled at the amazing feeling his hand had on mine.

"Oh, let me just grab my jacket from my dorm." We headed over to his dorm and as he opened the door, I realized that his roommate was there.

"Hey, Jazz." He told his roommate and I realized that it was Jasper, his brother. I blushed and looked at him.

"Hello." I said as I saw him, sitting on his on his bed.

"Oh, Hey, Bella" He looked up at me and grinned. I also smiled and looked down.

"Okay, let's go, Bella." He put his around me and kissed my cheek as he winked at Jasper. I rolled my eyes and Jasper wolf-whistled. We walked towards the car and he opened the door for me in chivalrous manner. The car ride was frightening as he drove at an unsettling pace. He turned on the stereo and as the familiar melody flowed I couldn't stop my curiosity.

"Clair de Lune?" I loved this song and it was one of my favorites. I didn't think we both could share the same interests as he responded.

He raised his eyebrows and said "You known Debussy?"

"It is one of my favorite songs. My mother introduced it to me."

"Oh. Tell me more about your mother. She sounds different."

"Um.. She is very independent yet dependent at the same time. She loves unconditionally and she is very adventurous. She cannot bear to hurt anyone and she forgives easily often without thinking and I love her. She is my best friend." I started to tear up thinking about how she was not with me.

"Are you sure you are 16?" I laughed at him because he didn't seem 17 either.

"That reminds me, what day is it today? I had completely lost track since I started being around Edward.

"It's November 29, today. Why?" I gasped. It was my birthday tomorrow. I was not expecting it.

"Um, it's my birthday tomorrow" I was almost seventeen? Wow.

" Oh!" We had arrived so he shut the engine and turned over to look me in the eyes.

"Time to meet your dad, Bella." He breathed and I completely forgot about Charlie for a minute as I leaned in and we got caught in another kiss. He pulled back too soon again. We walked over to my house hand in hand and I started to panic. What if he didn't like him? I asked myself these questions but pushed them out of my head and knocked the door. Charlie opened the door and I found myself hugging him without realizing. I blushed as I realized what I did and saw that Charlie was uncomfortable too.

"Hey kid! Come on in. " He said.

"Hey, Dad. This is Edward" We walked in and he motioned for Edward to sit on the couch while I sat next to him.

"Hello, sir." Through the corner of my eye, I saw Charlie smile at Edward's manners. I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Sir, I want to ask for your permission for me to date your daughter."

"Well, you're dating her not me aren't you? Ask _her_." I grinned at Charlie, then turned around and smirked at Edward. He was not expecting that.

"Yes, I'm sorry, sir. Bella, would you like to go on a date with me?" He smiled back at me and I nodded.

"Sir, since it is Bella's birthday tomorrow, I was wondering if I could steal her from you for the day."

"Ya, okay… But don't take her out too late and be safe!" Ugh! I was so embarrassed I turned more red than I thought possible as I took Edward's hand and led him out the door.

"Ugh! Bye, Dad." I heard him chuckling before I closed the door. He dropped me off at my dorm and when I asked for him to stay he said he was busy. I was confused but he waved it off and said that I would find out later. Like usual Hannah was not there, but this time she didn't return the whole night.

As I looked at the ceiling laying in bed that night, waiting for Hannah, I thought about the turn my life had taken. I went from a scrawny, lonely girl who sits by herself to having a boyfriend like Edward. I sighed at how happy I had gotten and pretty soon I went to sleep. I dreamed about Edward like every other day, and realized the inevitable… I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with Edward Cullen.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading! Second chapter in a day!** ** _Please_** **review! It will help me a lot. I hope you guys like it, I had to write this during my little cousin's hectic birthday party, but hopefully its good. These characters belong to SM, not me, unfortunately. Thanks again and I hope you enjoy!**

The next day I woke up, expecting Edward on the couch, but he was not there. I looked around the room, to make sure, but received no answer. I got up from my bed and got ready, as I was waiting for Edward to nonchalantly walk in or jump through the window. No such luck. After an hour of waiting, I resorted to calling him. I listened to the steady ring but he did not pick up. I was getting aggravated as I saw an unopened voicemail. I quickly opened it.

"Bella, there is a car waiting for you in the parking lot. It will take you somewhere special. Then, the driver will give you a map. You are to follow the map. There are also some human supplies. After following the map you will see your surprise. See you soon." What? How was I supposed to follow a map? Did he not know me? I started to panic but then remembered that there was a driver outside waiting. I quickly grabbed my bag and put on my sneakers, something told me I needed it. When I reached the parking lot I saw a black mercedes with tinted windows. It was the only car waiting in the lot, so I assumed that it was the one. I went over to the driver when he said.

"Hello, are you Bella Swan, miss?"

"Yes."

"Hop on in, then." I tripped on the curb before entering the car. Once I entered, I saw bags of snacks and food as well as a variety of drinks. There was also a note. I quickly tore open the envelope as I stared at the paper.

" _Be Safe, Bella_ _._ " His scent was still on it as I realized that I had not seen him for a couple of hours and I already missed him. I sighed and put the note in my pocket. The car ride took pretty long as I took a nap and when I woke up, the driver turned over and said.

"We are almost there." I looked out the window and saw that we were in the end of a trail towards the woods. Where were we?

Wait… Was he going to make my hike in the woods, alone? He did say that there was a map… Once we stopped and I got out the driver gave me the map and left. I sighed and started to hike. I opened the map and gasped. In it there was a bunch of little side notes written by Edward guiding me as if he was there himself. It was incredibly accurate. He even mentioned small things like " _Don't trip over the fallen log, Bella._ " After some time, I reached over a vine and looked at the map, apparently the destination was two steps away. I pushed away some other vines, and was shocked to see what was at the meadow. Edward's skin shined a million sparkles as the sunlight hit his body and face. I was mesmerized at the glittering magnitude and I looked into his worried eyes as I got lost in this beauty that was standing before me, too good to be true.

"Wow." Was all I managed to say. He chuckled softly and slowly took my hand. We layed on the soft grass covered with a multitude of tiny and colorful flowers. He turned his head to look at my face and he smiled a beautiful smile that would have lit anything abright.

"Happy Birthday, Bella." He breathed on my face and I got lost in his topaz eyes as I smelled his wonderful smell. My mouth started to water, again, as I lost control of the time. He looked into my eyes and leaned in. His sparkling lips touched mine as the current flowed through us. He pulled back and smiled.

"I love you, Bella." His eyes smoldered and I thought to myself… How could I not love this perfect person who goes against his own nature to be good.

"I love you too." He leaned back in and continued to kiss me. It was the perfect birthday… or so I thought. Our kiss was disrupted as Edward suddenly pulled back and widened his eyes. He stood up in vampire speed and looked around before taking out his phone and punching in numbers. I was shocked as I kept on asking him what was wrong. Finally, someone picked up the phone.

"Carlisle! There is a coven of vampires coming at us from the West, about fifteen minutes away. By the smell of it, there are three. Bella is with me, in the meadow, hurry!" Oh. Vampires were coming for us, and by the way that Edward was worried, it wasn't the good kind. Edward turned to face me and looked into my eyes. I still saw the fear and worry in his eyes, but held my composure.

"Bella, listen to me." He shook my shoulders. I brought my head up to look up at him.

"I am not going to let anything happen to you, do you hear me? I am here for you. Do not be scared!" He practically yelled at me, and I thought that he was probably reassuring himself more than me. I nodded and he put himself in front of me as we braced what was coming next. In a few minutes three vampires burst through the vines in front of us. They were wearing torn clothes and looked very barbaric. One stood out from them; a girl with fiery, red hair whose eyes were the same color as her hair. The wind blew through her, and she looked like a flame brushing through the woods. There was two men flanking her and they seemed menacing. One had dreadlocks and the other had short blond hair, though it was different than Carlisle's, more bleached. The blonde haired man was smirking at the obvious kill… me. They all had blood red eyes.

"Well, what have we here? Sorry for disrupting you." Said the dreadlocked man as he smiled. He stepped forward and Edward hissed. He soon raised his hands in a show of peace.

"Relax. We have no intention in harming you." Edward's eyes widened as he read their thoughts; he told me the other day of his gift and Alice explained hers. I remembered his exasperated face as he explained how he could not read my mind, and how I grinned at my advantage.

"You are not going to touch a hair on her head." Edward practically growled at them. Before the man could respond Carlisle and the family came out of the bushes behind us. Carlisle looked worried as his eyebrows were scrunched up and his usually styled and parted hair flopped on his face. Esme's eyes were widened and she was wringing her hands. Alice looked small and weak, she was probably blaming herself for not foreseeing this, and Rosalie just looked down. Jasper was not there, probably back at the college. Emmett was flexing to show his strength and he soon came and stood next to us.

"He's right. No one is going to hurt our little sister." He said and looked down at me smiling; I started to tear up at the sight of the family protecting me. They truly liked me. Carlisle stepped up as well, holding Esme, and took charge.

"Now, I am sure that you do not want any trouble, as nor do we."

"No. We will not hurt the human, we were just on our way to hunt, when we picked up a human scent."

"Yes, well, we would appreciate it if you wouldn't hunt in this area, as it would cause us a big disturbance. We have a permanent residence here, um…" The dreadlocked man cocked his head when Carlisle told him about their house.

"Laurent, and this is James and Victoria." he said while motioning to each person while saying their name.

"My name is Carlisle and this is my family… Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Edward, and Bella. Jasper is not with us, today." I was happy to be included in the family.

"Well, we have to part ways now. Sorry for disturbing you." He said this and James looked at him in an incredulous manner, as if he was surprised that they were going to leave so easily. Laurent and Victoria left but he turned back to give me a final gaze when Edward stepped up and growled. This set him off. He huffed and smirked while he ran away. Edward's eyes opened and he stumbled back. I had never seen Edward stumble.

"Damn." He said this softly and then he said it again louder. "DAMN!" He turned around swiftly and looked at Carlisle, who was standing there confused. Alice, though, suddenly had very wide eyes and her mouth was agape.

"He's a freaking tracker." He mumbled, then said "He wants to hunt her." I repeated that over and over in my head. _He wants to hunt her_.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I am so sorry for not uploading in a long time, I have been very busy with my first college class! Also, my very first college exam is tomorrow and even though I should be studying, some procrastination couldn't hurt. ;) Anyway,** ** _SPOILER ALERT!warning_** **, a lot of chapters after this is going to angst. I will put in some comic relief, but sadly there is a lot of depression awaiting. Although, there will be a completely different ending later, one that will maybe put a smile on your faces, there will have to be some sadness. Thank you so much for reading and giving me a chance, and I promise, if you stick to the end, you will not be disappointed. "We will walk through this journey with tears and cries, but at the end, we will be left with a smile full of hope." -Anonymous. Please review and favorite! These characters are not mine, as they belong to SM. Thanks again!**

Edward's eyes were frenzied and worried. The usual warm fire was replaced by stone. I needed to calm him down before he got out of control. I walked over to him and enveloped my hand in his. He slowly turned his head to face mine as he felt my warmth soothe him. He was about to speak when I took my finger and put it on his lips.

"It's okay, Edward. We'll get through this. I love you." As I said this, I couldn't hold back anymore and a stray tear escaped. He took his thumb and wiped it away. He leaned in, not taking his eyes off of mine, and kissed me softly.

"I love you too, my Bella. Let's go." He put me on his back and carefully took my hand and gently kissed it.

"Close your eyes." He said softly. I followed his order and I soon felt a gust of wind which blowed my hair around. I was too scared to open my eyes but soon the wind stopped. He told me to open them and once I did, I saw that we were outside his house. How was that possible? I scrunched my eyebrows, trying to figure out how we got there so fast.

"I run pretty fast." He managed to chuckle and put me down. We started to walk in when the rest of the family came. I noticed that Jasper was there too. We went inside and I sat down while Edward started to pace around. Emmett came and jumped on the couch, he scooted over to me and put his arm on my shoulder. Esme came and brushed the hair out of my face and gave me a reassuring smile. I had started to think of her as a loving mother and all of her actions represented it. Jasper didn't even try to calm everyone's emotion as he didn't have any in him. Carlisle fixed his hair and put his hand on Edward's back and he stopped pacing.

"We need to plan, son," I could see that Carlisle was worried for Edward. They were saying that I could stay with Esme and Rosalie while the others tracked him down. Edward kept on yelling and saying that he was not going to leave me. It had been twenty minutes and they had not agreed to anything yet. I intervened.

"Stop!" Everyone turned at looked at me.

"Edward, he's expecting that you'll be with me, so you and the others will go and track him. Esme, Alice, and Rosalie will take me somewhere far away, where they won't suspect I will be there. You guys will distract him by wearing my clothes and carrying my scent. By the time he figures out what actually happened, you will have found him." Edward started to shake his head when Alice interrupted and said that it will work. Edward sank on the couch and covered his eyes with his hand. Esme, Rosalie, and Alice took my hands and brought me upstairs, where they gave me new clothes and bagged the ones I was wearing. They told me that we were probably going to go to Alaska and stay with the Denalis, their vegetarian friends. They packed me clothes when I remembered Charlie. I decided that I was going to call him and tell him that Edward was taking me out of town for my birthday. He was reluctant but he didn't force me to stay. Edward put me in the car when reality hit me, hard. I realized that my eyes were streaming with tears I couldn't control. He looked me in the eyes.

"Bella, my love, my life, I am going to keep you safe, I promise, but I must ask of you one thing. You have to keep yourself away from danger, as much as you can. Do not do anything reckless and be careful, for me, please." I nodded incapable of saying coherent words.

"I love you. See you soon." He winked and kissed me passionately. I was at a loss for breath and it was me who pulled back this time. I managed to let out a laugh which sounded like a mangled cry. The car drove away and I found myself letting go of the string which held me to the ground. I sobbed uncontrollably into Esme's shoulder, which ended being sopping wet. What had I done to deserve this?

Throughout the ride, which took two days, I did not succumb to sleep at all. When Alice would stop at the gas station, so I could have my human moment and eat, I did not put a single bit of food in my mouth. I ended up having dark rings under my eyes and a sallow color.

After a long time of crying nonstop, I realized that I was not able to produce tears anymore. I just lay my head on Esme's shoulder and thought about Edward. I thought about James and the smirk he had on his face as well as Victoria and her flaming hair. I thought of Laurent and the way he mocked me and the hungry look in his eyes. I thought about my life and how it could end very soon. Lastly, I thought of Edward, the sole purpose of my life.

I was extremely worried for Edward. What if he got hurt? What if they got to him when he was alone, like he said he was really fast. After thinking about the endless possibilities, I decided that if anything should happen to Edward, I would end my own life. I didn't think too much of it, because it would be an easy decision. A life without Edward, wouldn't be a life at all.

When we arrived, Esme had to hold on to me, so I wouldn't collapse. Once we started to walk up the icy path to the mansion, two people opened the door. I briefly looked up from my intense concentration of the snow on the floor. The snow sparkled a million colors, just like Edward had in the meadow. I barely heard anything that they were saying and I honestly didn't care. Esme took me upstairs and to the bathroom, where she bathed me, combed my hair, and brushed me teeth. She then helped me into my clothes and tucked me into bed. I wasn't paying attention to what she was doing at all. I hadn't even noticed what had happened until after she shook my shoulder after putting me in bed. I slowly rose my head to look into her concerned eyes. I forced myself to concentrate on her voice to understand what she was saying.

"Bella, please, this isn't good for you. You are safe, I promise you." I cocked my head at her. Did she think I was worrying about myself? All of my anxiety was stemming for Edward, his fiery hair and the gentle flame of his eyes, his crooked smile, his melodic laugh, his sparkling skin, and his angelic grin. I thought about him every second. I was trying to memorize him, just in case. I finally pulled myself out of my own thoughts, swirling in my head trying to take me under, and nodded. I would fake sleep and try to force some food into my stomach as to not upset Esme. I would try to do that for her. She smiled smally and kissed my forehead. Whenever Esme or Alice would come to check on me during the night, I would close my eyelids until they left. They probably wouldn't notice since there was no emotion on my face. The next morning I walked out of the room, almost collapsing and crying after realizing that Edward was not there waiting for me. I proceeded to go over to Esme, who held me in her steady arms. I closed my eyes and tried to imagine that the cold and hard hands holding me were Edward's. Alice brought me a plate of scrambled eggs to eat, and the very idea repulsed me. Still, I had to put on a show for Esme. I carefully picked up the fork and stabbed the egg, then put it in my mouth. I tried to not taste and to not feel as it went down my throat. I managed to eat a little after pushing it away.

A shrill ring of the phone pulled me out of my personal hell, as I looked up suddenly above the water that was tying me down. Esme picked it up and started to talk with the other line. Her eyes flickered to me, but not long enough for me to be sure. She turned off the phone and moved her head to face me.

"Bella, sweetie, I'm so sorry, but it seems like they have lost them. We need you to be extra close, just in case." Unexpectedly, I let out the breath that I was holding. At least, Edward would be safe, even if I wasn't. A minute had not passed when the phone rang again. Esme picked it up and then soon after motioned to me that it was my mother. She then, handed the phone over to me. What was I going to say? With a shaky breath I picked up the phone and put it to my ear.

"Hello? Mom?" I said weakly, barely coherent. It was her panicked and tortured voice that set me off edge. My face grew contorted with pain as I heard my own mother's blood curdling scream.

"Bella!" It was the last I heard of my mother as a deeper voice spoke to me. What had happened to my mother? My sweet, innocent, wacky mother.

"Hello, Isabella." The voice was thick with Italian accent. I was about to cry out when the voice spoke again.

"Now, I don't want you to say anything unless I tell you to. Is there anyone near you or in the same room as you?" I don't know how, but I managed to respond.

"Yes." I looked across the room and I saw Esme washing the dishes while Alice was talking to her. They were both preoccupied.

"Well, then I want you to go to the bathroom and while you are walking say 'I'm fine, mom.' Can you do that?" At this point, I was mentally void and like a mindless zombie, followed orders. I did what he asked and neither Alice nor Esme looked up or acknowledged my departure.

"Now that we are more comfortable, I would like to propose something. As you know, your mother is with me and we have certainly gotten to know each other." He chuckled and I knew that sound would be forever engrained in my mind. The sound of a killer laughing over torturing my own mother and possibly me.

"Getting to the point, I need you to leave your family for a while. Specifically, I need you to go outside and walk to the back of the house and into the woods. I will wait for you there, tonight. Oh, and if you tell anybody or bring anyone I will have no trouble to cut my chatting with your mother short. I can't wait to see you, Isabella." After being hit with the weight of reality, I heaved over the toilet and emptied the remains of my stomach, including the scrambled eggs.

Esme rushed over to help and cleaned me up. She asked if I was okay and I simply nodded. In truth, I knew after those last words that exited his mouth on the phone, I was never going to be okay.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry for uploading late. I hope this chapter makes up for it! Surprises awaiting you guys in the next couple of chapters. Thank you so much for reading, reviewing, and favoriting. Please do so, if you haven't already... These characters belong to SM.. *Sigh* Thanks again and I hope you enjoy! (Maybe enough to review or favorite?) ;)**

I glanced at the clock, for what seemed like the hundredth time, and wrung my hands. It was getting closer and closer to sundown. With every second that passed, my mother got more and more hurt, and the thought made me so sick that I ended up throwing up for the second time, having eaten nothing in between, or at all for that matter. Esme seemed to notice that I had gotten worse and she wouldn't leave my side. Unfortunately, her being so close to me, didn't help my plan to sneak away. I think Alice got a vision of what would happen, as she kept on glancing at me with a worried eyes. I shoved away all of my thoughts and tried to remember only Edward, since I wouldn't be able to see him before…. dying. Leaving him and his gentle eyes, crushed my heart. I knew that he would hate me for what I would do, and I couldn't bear the thought. I decided to leave a final note, where I could say goodbye to the people whom I loved. After all, I was doing this for them. Without them, I wouldn't be who I am. I asked Esme if I could write a letter to Edward to pass the time, and she agreed. Finally, she left the room so I could compose my thoughts. I grabbed the pen while my hand was shaking like a madman, I was able to keep it steady by holding it with my left hand. With tears streaming down my face, I wrote the letter that would take me away from the people who made my life worth living.

"Dear my sweet, loving Edward, I love you more than my own life. I am sorry for what I did, but he has my mom and I hope that one day, you will find it in your heart to forgive me. Please, don't kill them or hunt them down, don't stoop to their level. You know deep down that it's wrong. You spent a century trying to control yourself, don't stop now, not because of an unimportant human girl. You will get over me, I promise. Try to find love again, please, for me. I love you so much, Edward. Goodbye. -Your Bella" I couldn't control my tears as I wrote these last words and my head started to spin. I looked out the window and saw that the sun was setting. I thought to myself that it was the last sunset that I would ever see. It was time to go, and leaving my life so early and neglecting my family, squeezed my heart so much as if someone had torn it out and was stomping on it. I brushed my tears away and took a deep breath; I had to compose myself if I wanted to make a valid excuse. I decided that I would tell Esme that I wanted to walk by the lake near the woods to clear my mind and distract myself. She reluctantly agreed and I found myself desperately hugging Esme, trying to memorize her caring embraces and motherly looks. I tore myself away and slipped the letter on the counter as I headed towards Alice, innocent and loving. I couldn't bear to look into her huge eyes, as I hugged her and she let out a small sob. Not forgetting Rosalie, I looked into her curious eyes and careful not to reveal my plan, nodded and embraced her. Lastly, I put on my jacket from earlier and left the house, leaving Alice, Rosalie, and Esme behind, not expecting to see their beautiful faces again.

At this point, I was shaking convulsively and I could feel myself slipping into the night. I held onto my waist to avoid collapsing as I walked into the woods. I walked about a mile when I heard a ghostly chuckle. My eyes widened as I took in the sight before me.

He was leaning on the top branches of the tree staring down at me, with platinum blond hair parted to the back, ocean blue eyes, and a wide smile. He jumped down from the tree and stood dangerously close to me, barely three inches away. He took his bone white hand and picked up a stray strand of hair from my face and held it, while bringing his face close to me and smelling my neck. There was something familiar about him but I couldn't remember exactly what. I was frozen in shock as he pulled his head back, dropped my hair and chuckled.

"You smell very good, Isabella. Better than they described. I'm not disappointed." He emphasized my name as his breath tickled my skin and caused goosebumps to flair all over me.

"Who are you? What have you done to my mother?" I surprised myself as I spat these words out, barely a whisper.

"Ah, I forgot to introduce myself… Where are my manners?" He laughed at his own sick joke and I shivered.

"My name is Luca, and you will see your mother in good time." My eyes widened as I realized that whatever pain and torture was coming, was going to be soon.

"Now, you are going to have to come with me. If you are going to struggle and cause problems let me know ahead of time and we could skip all of that, huh?" I nodded and he disappeared for a few seconds. I turned my head around to see where he was but he soon appeared behind me, causing me to jump.

"Oh, I didn't mean to scare you…. Isabella." When he said my name he brought his hand over and traced my shoulder causing me to shudder involuntarily. He chuckled and dropped his hand. Grabbing a wad of rope, which he had appeared with, tied my hands in the back and my legs together. He took out a bandanna from his pocket and gagged me. He carried me and ran towards a truck. It looked like a wagon and had a green tarp over it. He pulled the tarp up and unlocked the door. He then put me inside and smirked at me before closing the door. I heard a door opening and closing as well as the engine starting. I assumed that we were moving as the truck jolted forward. Being alone, I took this time to look at my surroundings. There was a lamp on my side and the whole floor was covered in dust and dirt. The smell was rancid and at first caused me to gag. I heard some shuffling from the corner and I froze. I pushed the lamp forward using my tied wrists to see what the noise from and I couldn't prepare myself from what I saw. My mother covered in bruises with a split and bleeding lip gagged and tied up like myself. Her eyes were covered in tears and her eyebrows were scrunched in worry. Without thinking I quickly crawled towards her and hugged her as I sobbed. My hands were like iron around her and I found myself crying more than I ever had. Why was he hurting her? He should hurt me rather than her. I would ask him to release her and have me instead. I pulled back and I wanted to ask her so many questions but the gag just made my questions sound like gibberish. I huffed in frustration as I tried to figure out how I could take the gag off. Then a sudden thought hit me! Renee's hands were tied in the front and mine in the back! I gasped and motioned for Renee to untie me. She raised her eyebrows in confusion but after I motioned to her a couple more times, she finally understood. She quickly untied the rope and the searing feeling of the rope cutting into my skin went away. I rubbed my wrists in an effort to ease the pain. I quickly threw the gag off and untied my the rope tying my feet. Afterwards, I untied my the rope on my Renee's hands and she did her feet, while I took her gag out.

"Mom!" I half whispered- half yelled. I started to cry again as she cradled me in her arms and whispered "My baby." over and over again. Luca drove us for what seemed like a day and the whole time I was cradled in my mother's arms. It was as if I was a baby still being taken care of by my mother, but as her arms held me harder, all of my fears and worries disappeared, being replaced with love and affection. I thought to myself… If I was going to die, I rather it being in my mother's warm and caring arms.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I am really sorry for not uploading soon but I have been going through some things. :( I hope I could try to write the chapters faster but I am really trying. These characters belong to SM. I hope you guys enjoy the story and thank you for reading, favoriting, reviewing and following, it really makes my day, and gives me inspiration. Thanks again!

Musical Inspiration:

\- "Funeral march" - Frederic Chopin

\- "Heathens" - Twenty One Pilots

\- "Love and Loss" - Mattia Cupelli

My eyes fluttered open as I looked around. The lamp was dying but there was light seeping from the sides, where the tarp didn't cover. The golden sunlight was shining on my face and arms, entrapping me in its warmth, giving me hope. The heat was getting unbearable. My clothes stuck to me as well as my hair and I was covered in sweat. The stench had gotten worse with the heat but my nose no longer burned with every breath I took. I was getting used to the horrors. I carefully turned my head around and saw that my mother was asleep. She looked innocent and peaceful. Her eyes were closed and her eyelashes were not wet with salty tears, like before. The black and blue bruises were fading and her hair was wildly strewn across. I carefully gathered the stray hairs and smoothed them down as I looked into my mother's placid expression. I allowed my mind to wander to better times, where my mother's face was stretched beyond belief in the widest smile. I relived the memories, where I was washing Phil's car but ended up spraying him in the face and my mother, crazy and childish as she is, grabbed a bucket and downed it on his head. She turned an awkward and embarrassing situation into a day of simple fun, without worry or thought. I couldn't escape the tears the streamed down my face. I suddenly grew furious. What were these people doing to my innocent mother?! Adrenaline pumped through my veins as I truly took in the scarred and broken look of my mother, warm and loving turned cracked and worn. She was thinner than the last time I saw her and her skin turned an unhealthy sallow color. She needed food and water. I needed it as well, but the burn of hunger and thirst had dulled to a low throb. My hand skimmed over my mother's abused face and I wished with all of my heart that I was the one that felt all of that pain instead of her. I would, without a second thought or doubt, put all of her pain inside of me if that insured her happiness. I kissed her on the cheek and when I did, the most horrid feeling washed over me as a seed of hatred was buried in my soul. Her skin was scorching hot. She had a fever. The thought made my heart twist and clench. My mother was dying. It repeated over and over in my head. My mother was dying. My breaths were getting frantic as I touched my hand on her neck to feel her steady heartbeat, but all I felt was a low and dying thump, which was getting slower and un-steadier. I went over to the wall nearest the driver's side and banged on it as loud as I could with the remaining strength I had. The truck immediately pulled over to the side and after a few seconds I heard the door being unlocked and opened. Luca just stood there smiling at me.

"My mother! She's dying! She needs food and water. Please." I sobbed at him as I held my mother in my arms and wished for her to get better.  
"Please, please, please.." I repeated, hysterically in whispers. I needed help… we needed help. I would not let my mother die. My sweet, innocent, wacky mother who drew smiley faces on all the band aids in the house to make me happy when I had a cut. Who showed me how to correctly put on my shoes when I tripped over them at school and everyone laughed at me. Who kissed my cheek and told me everything was going to be okay when my grandmother died, trying to keep her tears in and be a shoulder I could cry on. Who held my hand and danced with me in the living room when I broke my leg and couldn't go to my first dance. Who was everything I needed and wanted. Gone from the world? Gone from my reach? No! I couldn't let that happen. I turned my gaze over to Luca who was still standing there smirking.

"Please, help her. Please save my mother." I said weakly with tears streaming down my face.

"Stupid girl. She is going to die anyway, just be content that she is here with you instead of being drained by me." What? I couldn't believe what I was hearing. My mother needed to live. I would do anything for her, even if it meant giving up my own life. I swallowed, trying to get rid of the lump in my throat, getting bigger by the second, preventing me from breathing, from living.

"What about me? Don't you want to deliver me to James? How are you going to do that if I starve to death?" I saw Luca's smirk falter a little before he answered me.

"Fine. I will give you some food." He huffed and went over to the driver's side and came back with a wrapped item and a bottle of water.

"It's a tuna sandwich." He scowled at me before locking the door again and continuing to drive. I quickly unwrapped the sandwich, and even though the sandwich was warm and the idea of warm tuna used to be revolting, my own mouth was watering at the food, but I reminded myself that I had to save my mother.

"Mom, please, I have some food for you. You need to swallow it so you could get better." I broke off a piece and helped her chew and swallow. After finishing the sandwich and drinking the bottle of water, I checked her pulse again and was happy when it beat a steady rhythm. She would be waking up soon and she would be okay and alive. I smiled at her as I lay down weakly and thought of all the happy memories we had shared. An invisible rope pulled at me to my mother, and I knew that today was not the day that the rope would be cut.

I guess I had passed out because I woke up looking into the red eyes of Luca. He had come over to me and was tracing patterns on my arm and when I sensed his presence and opened my eyes. I screamed when I saw how close he was and he chuckled at my response but backed away to the edge of the truck.

"Don't be scared, Isabella. I won't hurt you." He smiled at me and ran his hand through his hair. He wasn't going to hurt me? I didn't believe it for a second. It infuriated me.

"Yet, you are the one delivering me to my death. You are going to pay for kidnapping me and abusing my mother, surely my family won't mind." I said sarcastically. His smile faltered and he said through clenched teeth.

"I'm doing a favor for my friend. You should appreciate the fact that I'm keeping your mother alive." I snorted.

"Ya, by abusing her and leaving her to starve. You really are too ignorant or maybe distracted." I glared at him and my insult made his nostrils flare. For a moment, I was scared at what he would do. He ran over in vampire speed and held my wrist, which had shrunk to skin covered bone. He breathed heavily on my face and his tight grip was sure to give me bruises.

"If you insult me one more time, or annoy me, I will kill your mother. In front of you." He snarled at me and I shuddered. I dropped my gaze and after he let go of my wrist, I rubbed it with my hand and sure enough bruises were forming. I would follow his rules and do whatever he said so he wouldn't hurt my mother.

"Anyway, before you so rudely insulted me, I wanted to tell you something." And with that his smile came back. Was he bipolar or something? Why was his emotions so fickle?

"We are almost at our destination but James is not there yet. He is still trying to lure your "friends" away, as well as Laurent and Victoria. So… we have the place to ourselves. Well, at least until they come back." He grinned at me and I grew numb. Numb to my feelings, numb to reality, numb to his words. Numbness can be good and bad. I think it felt good then. It was like a net, where I lay, apart from the weight that was crushing down on my shoulders. I liked being numb. I didn't think about what being alone with him would lead to, but to be fair I didn't think at all. It felt as if I was stuck in this monotonous gray world, where nothing registered, not even my dying mother. Pain. I was shot and pulled out of this illusive dream when I felt a stinging burn across my cheek. The haze dyed down in my eyes, as I stared into the red pupils of Luca. Pain. My cheek was throbbing and I gasped at the sight of him slapping me a second time. At this point, the slap was so hard that I fell over. I rose my hands above my face just in case he would try to hit me again. The pain was getting worse as the shock wore off. He grabbed my hair and pushed me up to face him. He made me stare into the vast red irises that were his eyes.

"You will not ignore me. I will make the rest of your life a living hell, if you do not follow my instructions. Number one, you will respect me. Number two you have to do as I say without hesitation or question. Number three you will not complain or ask to leave." I nodded waiting for him to let go of my hair. But he did not. He smirked as he said.

"Now get up" He smiled at me with his devilish eyes and it clicked. He wanted me to leave my mother there, knowing she is too weak to leave by herself. She would die there. Alone.

"No! My mother comes with me." He shook his head and clicked his tongue.

"Now, what did you promise me earlier?" He said coolly as if my mother's life wasn't on the line. I swallowed, hard.

"Please, Luca. I will do whatever you want… anything! Just let me save my mother." I half sobbed at the end. He frowned as he let go of my hair and stared at my mother. Her hair was matted to her forehead with sweat and she was three shades paler than normal.

"I will hold you to that, Isabella." He breathed on my face and it smelled of blood. The rust smell made me dizzy as well as the fact that I haven't eaten or drunk anything for the past two days. I felt myself falling but I had to control myself, I had to save Renee. I carefully blinked slowly, trying to get rid of the black spots forming in my vision, and crawled towards her. I knew I didn't have the strength to carry her, but I didn't have any other options. I lay her on my back and brought her hands around my neck to secure her. I carefully stood up and my knees wobbled. I was scared that I would fall and never get back up.

Luca just stood there, watching us and smiling, as if I was some program on television, as if she wasn't dying. He started to walk and that's when I first saw the building. It was an old, abandoned, rotting, hospital. The iron gates were covered in vines, as well as the building. At some parts, the vines were so thick and tight that the windows barely showed. It looked like the building itself was being swallowed by nature, being taken back into the ground where it came from. The ground was uneven and covered with patches of dead grass and dirt. We walked to the front and at first I thought that I would fall through the stairs, creaking and cracking with every step. This was not a hospital, it was a carcass. There was a sign on the door and I squinted to make out the words. "Birchwood Hospital" Where were we?

"Come on." Luca took out a large brass key and opened the door. I wasn't prepared for what I saw inside and it scarred me for life, as I let out a blood-curdling scream.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Sorry for this depressing chapter, but the sadness has to come and go for the happiness to take over. Sorry if I disappointed you guys, but if you trust me, read until the end. Sorry for my pathetic excuse of a poem, it was just something that came to mind and I couldn't let the iconic quote of** ** _Twilight_** **go to waste. I don't own these characters, SM does. Thank you for reading and I hope you like my story.**

" _Come on." Luca took out a large brass key and opened the door. I wasn't prepared for what I saw inside and it scarred me for life, as I let out a blood-curdling scream._

My eyes were fixed on him. It was as if his eyes were the only thing tethering me to this hell. This world. This reality. This sick, twisted torment that was forced onto me. I wanted to let go. I wanted to cut the chain wrapped around my neck. I wanted to fall. To fail. To leave. But I was too scared as to what would happen if I did.

Tears were streaming from my eyes, as if I couldn't control them. My breaths were turning ragged as I stared at him. _Him._ Who was this man? Who was this person that controlled my emotions? I knew exactly who he was but at the same time I didn't know anything about him.

His black eyes stared into mine and I felt my heart falter. He used to make my heart jump, leap, run but now he was making it stop. I wanted to run up to him. I wanted to stroke his face and run my fingers through his hair. I wanted to whisper into his ear that I love him. I wanted to. I didn't. Not yet.

I yanked my eyes away from his as I absorbed the scene in front of me. I saw him. But I didn't. I saw parts of him. He was torn and sprawled like a plastic doll. His flaming eyes were taken. Blackness stood in its place. Blackness… Darkness.. All the same. Everything was the same, now. Nothing mattered. Nothing.

I wanted to form the words. I wanted to say his name. I wanted to pick up his pieces and put them together. I wanted to save him. I wanted to hear his voice in my ear. I wanted to feel his hands on mine. I wanted to feel his lips on mine. I wanted to. I didn't.

I stood there, motionless. Staring at my future. Staring at my destiny. My fate. I could feel my heart cracking and splintering like glass. Fissures were growing on my heart and I waited for the final crack. I waited for the final tear and the final blow. I waited for my heart to break. I didn't need to wait too long.

I finally found the strength to feel my legs. I pushed forward, stumbling, as I felt my knees buckle. I fell inches away from his face. His face. My face. The same thing. I would be losing him and he would be losing me. Nothing mattered. Nothing.

I could see the darkness waiting. Waiting for me to leave. Waiting for me to crumble. It would need to wait a little bit more. I reached over and gently touched his cheek. It felt the same. Hard and cold. He felt the same. I felt my hand reaching further and ran my fingers through his hair. I couldn't control myself any more. It felt as if my body and mind were disconnected. I pushed myself closer towards him and brushed my lips on his. I kissed him softly. It didn't feel the same. He didn't feel the same. The shock. The jolt. The electricity. It wasn't there. It truly felt like kissing stone. I forced myself to tell him. My last words to him. Our last words.

"I love you, Edward Cullen" I laughed, hysteria kicked in, as a poem rolled into my head. I could already see the words, as if my mind was was writing it down, without thought.

 _The lion had seen the beauty of his prey_

 _Even though he was enticed to her blood_

 _His hunger would be a price he would pay_

 _Tried to keep away, he remained a dud_

 _If only, the lion had seen the deer's love_

 _He would not have pulled them further apart_

 _Through the deer's eyes, he flew off like a dove_

 _He wanted her to be safe from the start_

 _He knew the pain he caused would go away_

 _How wrong he was, as the truth was delayed  
Tried to sculpt a new lover out of clay_

 _The deer's love for the lion could never fade_

 _And so the stupid deer fell deep in love  
_ _As the sadistic lion left like a dove_

I felt something move next to me and I pried my eyes away from his. Luca stood next to me his blood red eyes blazing, his smile wider than ever, his hand holding something. Something that would make the bird loose his wings. Something that would make the fish sink. Something that would break my heart. He was holding a torch. The fire was glowing and the flames were eating at each other. Biting, flying, dying. The fire knew. They knew something I would never know. _Death._

I yelled. I screamed. I clawed. I thrashed. I begged. My eyes flickered between the fire and the lifeless eyes of Edward. It was no use. I watched as the flames engulfed him. I watched as the fire took away the person who gave me life. My heart crumbled into a thousand pieces. The darkness, who stood by waiting, patiently, finally took me. The pain was too much. I let myself succumb to the gray. Just like Pink Floyd said it… "Comfortably Numb". To the lifeless, zombie-like trance, to which I called salvation. I let myself go.

Luca threw Renee and I into a separate room with two worn and grey mattresses. When I was thrown, something fell out of pocket. It was a piece of paper. I flipped it over and saw his elegant script. It was his note. " _Be Safe._ " I would never be safe without him. I cried myself to sleep every day. The nightmares didn't help either. What had I done to deserve all of this torture? This suffering? Each day, Luca would bring us food and water and at first I ignored it. One day, Luca burst in and took my face in his hands. He forced my mouth open and pushed the food inside. He scowled at me and left but not before he punched me. I felt his hand come into contact with my shoulder. I felt the pain of being hit by a vampire. I felt the pain of my shoulder dislocating, but the pain was no match for what happened earlier. It felt like a tickle compared to the ambush. I patiently waited for James. I wanted to die. I wanted to feel myself slip from this world of hurt. I wanted to be with my Edward. I had already planned it. If James wouldn't come, I would do it myself. I know Luca wouldn't help, he would just hurt my mother. I would leave a note for my father and Edward's family. My family. Yes, I would do it. I told myself that help was coming. Every day, I confirmed my thoughts. I poured hope into my veins as I remembered Edward.

Seconds Passed. Minutes Passed. Hours Passed. Days Passed. Weeks Passed. It felt the same to me. Time was not an issue. The grayness accepted me as I took shelter in its arms. It wasn't the same arms that held me before. But they were still holding me. I tried not to think. I tried not to remember. All of my attempts were futile. Edward was giving me strength. Everytime I closed my eyes, I saw his beautiful face smiling at me. I felt his smile fuel me. I felt his smile heal me.

 **Rosalie P.O.V:**

Where is Bella? We have been looking for her, this human, for the past three weeks. I don't understand why she is so important. Edward left after he found the letter and we haven't seen him either. He's probably sulking somewhere in France or Rome. A couple weeks back, Alice saw a vision and it changed her. She just started to yell and yell, without stopping. She wouldn't say what the vision was, and now she doesn't talk… at all. She just sits in her room with Jasper and mumbles some random things, that no one understands. Since when does this puny human control my family like this?

We already got rid of the dreadlocked man, Laurent, and the red headed girl. The tracker is still out there, but Carlisle is always one step behind him. He hasn't been able to feed in over two weeks and I feel bad for him. He's like a father to me, a father figure that I never had. My own father was too jealous and materialistic to actually care for me. I just wish that they could forget her and come back home.

"Damnit Alice! Tell me or I'm going to leave. You're not acting like the Alice I fell in love with." Jasper and Alice were fighting again but he never threatened to leave like this. It's getting out of control and I wish Alice would just say what she saw.

I heard a crash from upstairs, and I went to see what it was. As I opened the door to Alice's room, I saw her favorite vase in pieces on the floor. Jasper was pacing and he was furious, but he was also sobbing.

"What happened?" I looked at Alice but she seemed to be in another dimension. Jasper stopped turned around to face me but refused to look me in the eyes. He balled his hands into fists and said something that would change this family forever.

"Edward's dead."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Sorry for the depressing chapters, again. Please keep reading and I promise you that you will not be disappointed with the ending, trust me. There are many secrets in this story, and with time they will be revealed. Also, the vampires in my story could drink alcohol and use drugs and be affected by them. Thank you to the people who read, favorited, followed, reviewed, and most importantly gave me a chance. Unfortunately, even with persuasion, these characters still belong with SM. :( Thank you again, and I hope you enjoy reading.**

 **Rosalie P.O.V:**

I couldn't stop sobbing after I found out that Edward died. It felt as if a piece of my soul was taken. Edward was my older brother and someone I relied on, especially when I first came to this life. The thought of never seeing him or hearing him crushed me but I had to keep a clear mind. We needed to finish what Edward started. We needed to avenge his death. He could not have died for nothing. I would make sure of that.

"We have to tell Carlisle and Esme." They were still after James and Esme refused to leave Carlisle's side. I was curled up against Emmett in our bed and he was still crying, silent tears of venom. He wiped his tears and nodded. We walked downstairs hand in hand, in human speed, wanting to cherish every moment we had. Alice looked at us and nodded. She probably saw that we wanted to call Carlisle.

"They're going to ask us to go to them. They need help. We'll tell them there." Alice was talking to us but she looked like she wasn't paying attention. She was probably beating herself up for not seeing Edward's death. I picked up the phone and dialed Carlisle's number. Within a few rings Esme picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Esme."

"Oh, Rosalie! How are you guys?" A tear escaped from my eyes as I saw how their moods were going to drop after finding out.

"We're fine. What about you and Carlisle?" I wanted to change the subject and skip the possible emotional breakdown.

"Honey, we need some help down here. It's been pretty rough and Carlisle hasn't fed in a long time. We're in Arizona. I'll text you the exact location."

"Yes, of course. We'll be there tomorrow."

"Goodbye, dear."

"Bye." I turned the phone off and I couldn't control the sob that escaped my lips. Emmett came to my side and gave me a hug. As I enveloped myself in Emmett's caring and comforting arms, I forced myself to forget for a second and love my husband, but I knew, never in eternity could I ever forget.

 **Bella P.O.V:**

I woke up with a start. Someone was digging their foot into my dislocated shoulder and I couldn't stop whimpering from the pain. I opened my eyes and saw Luca standing over me.

"Wake up, Isabella. We're going somewhere today." He was smirking at my obvious pain, but he stopped. I started to get nervous. Where were we going? I quickly rose, and woke up Renee, even though she needed the rest. We walked over to a black mercedes waiting outside. He rode in the front next to the driver while my mother rested her head on my shoulder, the good one. After about twenty minutes, Luca turned around and held my wrist. He brought his face towards my neck and inhaled. His lips were dangerously close to my skin and I was quivering with fright. He whispered in my ear.

"I never did get repaid for saving your mother. Don't think I forgot." He then dropped my wrist and turned his head back around. I was frozen in fear and shock but didn't make a sound. I glanced towards the driver but he was staring straight ahead. Soon, we drove up to this huge mansion. It was completely different than what I expected. It had a very large gate and a bunch of security guards, but they didn't have guns. I shivered at the thought of this many vampires. The driver whispered to the guards and they let us in. Luca got out and told us to follow him. The inside was even better than the outside. Everything was beautifully furnished and clean. Luca took us to this large mahogany door and knocked. Apparently he heard something because he carefully opened the door and we entered. It was a parlor and I looked around. Everything was either blood red or black. It looked like the red room straight out of _Jane Eyre_. I shivered at the close comparison. My eyes locked on the figure lounging in the armchair in the corner. He was facing the other way, towards the fireplace but you could still see his blond hair and his bone white skin.

"Come over here." He motioned with his hand for me to go over. I was trembling and shaking but I tucked my hands on my chest to conceal it as I went. I allowed myself to look at my killer. His face was ashen and unshaved. His blood red eyes were lifeless and stone-like. He was wearing an impeccable suit, probably very expensive, but his jacket was thrown on the chair to the side. His shirt was rolled up to his elbows and he had a fancy looking watch on his right hand. He also had a really big ring with a blood red ruby, which he constantly twisted. He looked like he was in his late thirties. The most important thing I noticed was that this man was not James. He was not the uncivilized brute with bleached hair. Something in my brain tugged at me. He reminded me of someone, but I didn't know who. His eyes scanned me over but stopped at my shoulder. He could see that something was wrong with it. He narrowed his eyes and I saw a flicker of something run through his eyes. I couldn't help myself, I had to know what he was going to do to me.

"Are you going to kill me?" I barely whispered. He raised an eyebrow.

"Yes." He said nonchalantly. I closed my eyes and found myself enveloped in memories with Edward. I remembered the first time he told me that he loved me. I remembered our first kiss. I wanted Edward. I could not live without Edward. I opened my eyes and stared back at him, waiting patiently for an end to this hellish reality. He cocked his head and motioned with his fingers for Luca to come.

"Get me a cigar." I watched as Luca gave him a cigar and lighted it for him. He inhaled and sighed in relief. His eyes were glued on mine.

"You want to die?" He asked me in between pulls. I nodded. I watched as his eyes turned from blood red to pitch black. He flicked the ash onto the table and said.

"Well, then I guess I'm going to have to change that."

He stubbed his cigar out and told Luca.

"Get me something stronger and call Felix over." After Luca brought him a bottle of alcohol, probably strong whiskey, and what looked like heroine, he turned his eyes back to me. He looked tortured and suffered. He was going to kill me, but for some reason I felt sorry for him.

"Do you think I should let you go?" I was confused. Why did he want my opinion? I didn't know what to say. I wanted to die, but did I want to die at his hands? I must have been thinking too long because he yelled at me.

"Answer me." I flinched at his strong and loud voice.

"I don't know." He narrowed his eyes at me.

"I have a few… preferences, that I need to be upheld." What preferences? What was he going to do to me?

"You will address me as "sir" or Mr. Frederick. You will not speak unless you are asked to. Lastly, you will not enter this parlor without invitation. Do you understand?" I nodded. There was a loud ring and Mr. Frederick took out a cellphone from his pocket. He read the screen and for a brief moment, his eyes flickered to mine.

"Take her out and clean her up. Give her some food, as well." He was about to answer his phone, when Luca interrupted.

"Sir, what should I do with the mother?" He narrowed his eyes at me, piercingly, and then back down at his phone.

"Whatever you please. Now, leave and don't bother me tonight." Luca nodded and took me out. Whatever he pleases? If it was up to Luca, she would die. I would need to fulfill my end of the bargain, whatever it be, so I could save my mother. Luca took us to a bathroom and gave us clothes. After, he took us to the kitchen and gave us bread and some slices of cheese, as well as glasses of water. We ate and drank, hungrily and Luca took us to our room. It was as well furnished as the rest of the house, with a balcony, but I knew well enough that a mansion full of vampires would know if I tried to escape. Before he closed the door, I made sure that Renee was inside when I slipped out. Luca was watching me curiously.

"Um, Luca. I was wondering if I could repay my debt so that my mother could stay alive?" He surprised me by chuckling and I noticed how his eyes darkened. He pushed me against the wall and inhaled my scent.

"You have no idea, how long I've waited for you to say that." I was shaking with fright but then I remembered that Mr. Frederick probably didn't want Luca to kill me before he orders it, so I relaxed a little. I wasn't expected what he did next. He crushed me with a rough kiss as he hungrily pressed his lips against mine. _Oh. So this is what he wanted._ I resisted the urge to push him away because the thought of my mother dying gave me motivation. I couldn't escape the tear that fell from my eyes, since I only wanted Edward's lips to be on mine. I only wanted Edward. Edward. Edward. I'm betraying you. I should be in hell, for the amount of pain and suffering I have caused on Edward. I pushed down the sobs building inside as Luca gathered my hair in his hand and pulled away so I could breath. He started to kiss down my neck and on my collarbone and I had to force myself to not shiver or pull away. That night I gave Luca what he wanted so that my mother could live. I gave Luca my purity, what should have been Edward's. I repulsed myself. I was covered in bruises but the pain was no match for the hatred I had for myself. Edward shouldn't have loved me. What was I compared to Edward? That night, that was not the only thing taken from me. I lost the glimmer of hope that his love gave me. I lost my will to go on.

 **A/N: BTW, I chose Rosalie as the other point of view for the last two chapters because I think she represents the general person the most. She has very human qualities, like jealousy, and she is easy to understand and empathize with as a reader. Thanks for reading!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I am very sorry for not uploading in such a long time. I had a lot of homework to catch up on and some other stuff. I hope I have not lost you guys. SM owns everything. Enjoy, and please review, favorite, follow. (If you can.) Thank you!**

 ** _Rosalie P.O.V:_**

I could already see Esme and Carlisle from where we were running. The closer we came, the more detailed I saw them. Carlisle's face was unlike the man I was used to. He was no longer glowing, but ashen and grey, the true color of death. If I didn't know, I'd say he looked like a standing corpse, but I did know better. The bruises of not feeding protruded from his face as if it was painted on and his eyes did not have a single trace of gold. It was the darkest black I had ever seen. Through all of that, he was smiling smalley. My dead heart panged out in pain as I imagined a worse Carlisle after telling him the truth. It would break him. Finding out his first son, his pride and glory, was murdered. Was broken apart, piece by piece, and thrown into the vast fire that will eventually consume us all. I warily wiped a tear that had escaped as we came to a stop in front of them. Esme enveloped me in a tight embrace and did so for the rest but I stared down and closely inspected the ground, refusing to meet their gaze. I turned my head towards Emmett and he slid his arm around my shoulder, giving me the strength and stability that I needed and craved.

"What's wrong?" Carlisle's exasperated voice caught me off guard and a tear fell from my eyes. I brushed it off quickly.

"Carlisle, you should really feed. We'll take care of Esme." I nodded to him and he understood that I wanted to delay the inevitable. He ran off, further into the woods and I, warily, looked up into Esme's expectant gaze.

"It's that bad, huh?" Esme asked us and Emmett nodded, while burying his face in my hair. Jasper was holding Alice's hand to his face, to keep from screaming from our overflowing emotion of grief. We spent the next half hour talking about James and how Carlisle was tracking him. It got a little too technical for me but I was glad for the distraction. I think everyone else was too. The dread was being masked in our minds. By the time Carlisle came back it was nighttime, but it didn't matter to us. Our time was up.

I looked in Carlisle's eyes for a sign. For a signal. For anything. For hope. I decided that I had to release the secret that was eating at me. That was devouring at me from inside.

"It's… it's Edward." My voice cracked and I had to hold back a sob from the sound of his name exiting my mouth. Tears were streaming from my eyes and I had yet to see their reaction. I looked up and saw that they were confused. Their subconscious was denying the truth and I knew that they had not grasped his.. Death.

"He's… gone." Esme gasped and covered her mouth with her hand as tears start to flow from her eyes. I watched her as a sob wracked through her body and she fell on the floor, onto her knees. I diverted my gaze onto Carlisle and I saw him staring off into nothingness, his eyes blank and glazed over, with a few tears strewn on his face. Jasper turned around and leaned onto a tree, unable to fend off the overwhelming emotions. Alice snapped out of her daze and went towards Esme and carefully helped her up. Alice met my eyes and motioned her head towards Carlisle. I nodded and started walking towards him when he suddenly broke off from what he was thinking and said.

"I need to run." He barely finished the sentence when he sped off. I turned around and buried myself in Emmett. He twirled his fingers in my hair as I sobbed into him. Our family was broken and shattered. Pain had seeped into the cracks and now we were enveloped in the dreaded feeling. It coursed through our veins and beat in our hearts. Pain was the only thing we could comprehend.

 _ **Bella P.O.V:**_

I gathered my clothes and made sure that Luca was not paying attention as I snuck out of his room and towards my own. I was stopped as I felt a cold hand secured over my mouth. Time stopped. I wanted to push and move and kick and thrash but the person was holding onto my hands and something told me that I would hurt myself more than him.

"Shh!" The person told me and I thought that he sounded like a child not older than eleven.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I want to help you. Do you remember someone's phone number I can call to come for you?" I nodded eager to be released and out of this torture. He released me and I turned around to see a boy that looked exactly like Mr. Frederick . Was he his son? Could I believe him?

"Who are you?" I surprised myself by finding use of my voice.

"I'm William, Mr. Frederick 's son, but don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you." I nodded and he quickly gave me a small cellphone. I hastily punched in Carlisle's cellphone and I prayed that he would pick up. My heart beat frantically as I thought of escaping this hell hole. The ring came three times before I heard a voice. It was Carlisle!

"Carlisle!" I could not contain my excitement.

"Bella? Is that you?!"

"Yes, it's me. I need help."

"Okay, where are you? Is there anyone near you?" I wiped some tears from my eyes and continued to tell Carlisle.

"I don't know where I am but there's this boy and his name is-" The line was cut off and I only heard the dull tone.

"You didn't believe that you could escape so easily, did you?" I turned around only to see looking more scary and gloomy than before. His dark eyes, now bloodshot, were boring holes into mine and his angular features looked more menacing, if possible. He was holding William's shoulder who looked like he was in pain as he put his head down.

He took out his cellphone from his pocket and called someone. I felt myself wince every time he forcefully jabbed at a number.

"Luca, where the hell are you?!" He turned his phone off and shoved it back into his pocket. Five seconds later, Luca burst into the room, shirtless, but he was wearing his pants.

"Sorry, sir." was clenching his jaw and he ran a hand across his chin before he spoke.

"Take him upstairs and keep him there. I will take care of her." He diverted his gaze back to me and I felt myself shudder, as evil practically rolled off of him. Luca took William out of the room, and Mr. Frederick grabbed my wrist and dragged me into the parlor.

"You are going to be punished. It will not be pleasant and it will hurt." He broke off his gaze and unbuckled his belt. It slid off like a snake, hissing and full of pain. He wrapped it around his hand and motioned for me to lay on the couch.

"Take off your shirt and lay on your stomach." Tears fell from my eyes but I obeyed. I closed my eyes as I heard the belt fly back and crack on my naked skin. I felt the pain. I felt my skin tear and a warm trickle seep from the sides. I didn't give him the satisfaction of hearing my whimpers and screams. I absorbed the pain. The whole time, I thought of only one thing.

I

Love

You,

Edward.


End file.
